El niño en el cementerio
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero conoció al Héroe del Tiempo de niño, después de la muerte de Dampé, el se convirtió en sepulturero y se dedico a vivir entre muertos.


**El niño en el cementerio.**

Sé que no soy como los demás niños. Los demás quieren ser comerciantes, soldados del Ejercito Real, exploradores, carpinteros o cosas similares, yo no deseo ser nada de eso. A los otros niños les gusta pasear por la villa (aunque no sea demasiado grande) o viajar hasta el mercado a las afueras del palacio con sus familias, aunque solo sean simples compras de rutina, les gusta jugar con sus hermanos y amigos, correr, saltar, trepar árboles o dibujar, yo prefiero pasar el día en el lugar en el cual trabajare cuando sea grande. Sé que nadie entiende mi fascinación por el lugar, pero hay algo que me hace estar aquí, a parte, el viejo es agradable.

—Hijo, te tengo una sorpresa —dijo mi madre cuando llegué a la casa al atardecer, sé que su sorpresa no me gustara—, me llego una carta de parte de tus tíos y dicen que vendrán a visitarnos. Creo que llegan en dos días o eso entiendo, según el fechado de su carta. ¿No te gustaría ver otra vez a tus primos?

Lo sabía, su sorpresa no me gusto.

—Mamá, mis primos y yo no nos llevamos bien —contesté, intentando que entendiera al fin—. No tenemos nada en común y siempre me están molestando, o al menos mi primo Will, siempre quejándose por algo que he hecho o por algo que no hago. Creo que le gusta fastidiarme, decirme que no soy normal.

—Tu primo solo intenta que tengas un sentido mas práctico con respecto a tu futuro —fue la respuesta de ella—. Sabes que tu primo mayor es el ayudante en el comercio de tu tío y que tu primo Will desea ser el ayudante del herrero. Tú idea acerca de tu futuro trabajo no me acaba de gustar del todo.

—Pero no veo que tenga de malo lo que yo deseo, madre —intento razonar con ella—. Es como cualquier otro trabajo, no sé por qué nadie lo quiere entender, en especial considerando que el viejo no será eterno y alguien tendrá que tomar su lugar.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así? —Genial, ya se enojo—. Tú serás cualquier otra cosa, menos eso… ¿Por qué no quieres ser como tu padre? Él es un buen hombre, ser carpintero no tiene nada de malo, hasta podría ser divertido.

Por más que le explique a la gente, nadie entiende el hecho de algo que para mí es muy simple: yo seré sepulturero. Me gusta pasar el día en el cementerio ya que es el lugar más tranquilo de la villa. A veces me encuentro con el viejo Dampé, él es muy amable conmigo; recuerdo la primera vez que le dije a todos que quería ser el sucesor de Dampé, se hizo un silencio grande y sofocante, mis padres me veían desconcertados, otros como si me hubiera vuelto loco y otros de plano se rieron de mí. Cuando se lo dije a Dampé él soltó una risa, pero está era alegre, muy distinta de esas risas burlonas que oigo de los otros chicos. Él me agrada.

Dampé es un hombre solitario, cuya única compañía son los muertos. El cementerio de la villa es el lugar más tranquilo de este lugar apartado y aburrido, ya lo he dicho, aunque hay algo en el ambiente que te hace sentir observado, como si todo aquí no estuviera muerto completamente, como si hubiera algo en las sombras, no sé como describir la sensación de calma y peligro latente. Me pregunto lo que diría Dampé si se lo digo, lo que pienso de este lugar.

—Eres un niño diferente a los demás —dijo el sepulturero—. No solo porque en vez de ser carpintero como tu padre, quieres ser sepulturero. Como ya sabes Villa Kakariko solía ser una villa Sheika, ellos levantaron los cimientos del lugar al que llamamos hogar actualmente.

"—Al morir mi padre, el anterior sepulturero, y de que yo tomara su lugar vino ha hablar conmigo nuestra noble líder, Lady Impa de los Sheikas.

—¿Por qué quizo hablar contigo Lady Impa? — Cuestione ya que no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver la Sheika en todo esto— ¿Y que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Digo, si la a mencionado ha de ser por algo, usted no es de hacer un cuento innecesario para contar algo.

—Lady Impa aquella vez me dijo algo que confirmó las viejas historias de mi padre, que este cementerio es diferente a cualquier otro que pueda encontrarse en el mundo —comenzó su explicación de lo que pasa aquí—, no solo hay sepultados aquí miembros de la Familia Real, de la Tribu de los Sheika y miembro destacados de la Guardia Real, dice que también hay una entrada secreta, en algún lugar, a un templo Sheika. Todos los sepultureros hemos sabido guardar los secretos de los muertos, por eso hemos tenido conocimientos de la entrada, pero nadie a sabido donde queda.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es asombroso! —Contesté emocionado—, Dampé, si me haz dicho lo del templo ¿Crees que yo llegaré a cuidar del cementerio tal como lo haces tu ahora? Eso de cuidar a los muertos y guardar sus secretos.

—Yo creo que es muy posible —me dijo con una risita de satisfacción, a mi me agradaba verlo reír, aunque a mi madre se le erizara el vello de los brazos cuando lo hacía—. Por regla general los hijos heredan el oficio del padre, y yo al no tener los propios, deseaba que alguien del pueblo deseara convertirse en discípulo mío, cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de que en toda la tierra de Hyrule hubiese alguien interesado en hacerlo, llegaste tú. Sé que llegaras a cuidar de los muertos como lo hago yo. Hay muchos interesados en velar por los vivos y por el futuro, pero pocos en hacerlo por los muertos y por el pasado.

—No te preocupes, yo sabré cuidar este lugar como lo haz hecho tú —siempre he estimado mucho a este viejo. Él no tiene las pretensiones ni las poses de las demás personas de esta villa.

Aun recuerdo cuando me contó por qué nunca tuvo hijos que continuaran con su trabajo y con su línea de sangre "Soy tan feo que nunca he logrado que doncella alguna se fijara en mi" lucía muy triste el día que me lo comentó "Por más que busque al amor de mi vida, éste jamás llegó. Mis padres tomaron la decisión de hacer un arreglo matrimonial, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ellos, pero ningún padre quería unir a alguna hija con un sepulturero pobre y viejo. Al parecer querían a alguien más prospero y… _saludable_ para padre de sus posibles nietos".

Muchas veces la gente del pueblo lo trataba con malos modos. A veces pienso que eso del "misterioso templo Sheika" es una mentira que Lady Impa y el padre de Dampé le dijeron en algún momento para hacerlo sentir más importante, para hacerlo sentir mejor. Las personas de la villa suelen ser muy duros con él por su aspecto aterrador, ropa desalineada y sucia, pero yo soy quien mejor lo conoce y sé que es una persona amable y muy disciplinado en su trabajo, aunque suele permanecer mucho tiempo sólo, si bien es cierto que duerme gran parte del día es también porque trabaja de noche. Digamos que sus funciones nunca terminan.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos años desde que oficialmente me volví el aprendiz de Dampé, lo he visto muy cansado, en especial desde que aquél gerudo atacó y derrocó al Rey de Hyrule. Lo último que supimos de Lady Impa fue que durante el asedio escapó con la Princesa Zelda. El viejo jefe de carpinteros empezó a decir que Lady Impa había huido cobardemente, que no había forma que la Princesa Zelda pudiera salvar al reino del cruel Ganondorf, casi nadie le hacía caso cuando hablaba así.<p>

Ha habido muchos cambios, muchos muertos. Dampé y yo hemos trabajado demasiado, hemos visto todo tipo de rostros, jóvenes, maduros, viejos, desconocidos y conocidos. El dueño del Lon Lon Ranch acabo por ocultarse en la villa, parece que su trabajador lo traicionó, lo echo del rancho y ahora trabaja para Ganondorf. Cuando no se la pasa dormido, se la pasa sufriendo por su hija, que está mantenida en calidad de rehén/esclava, ya que no puede irse del lugar, como una prisionera, pero sigue trabajando. Confía en que su hija sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

Temo que el señor Dampé muera pronto, solo tengo doce años y no puedo mantener el cementerio sin ayuda de nadie, a parte, a mi madre nunca le ha gustado la idea de que yo trabaje con muertos. Soy muy pequeño para esta responsabilidad, El reino entero ha ido cambiando y existen pocos lugares seguros.

Hay gente que piensa que la princesa Zelda esta viva y a salvo, aun hay esperanza de que el reino sea salvado, hay pocos que piensan como el carpintero en Jefe, él se la pasa diciendo que una mocosa que actualmente tenga doce años (_¡vaya!, somos de la misma edad_) pueda hacer algo por su pueblo, por la forma en que habla de ella parece ser una niña muy mimada, siempre preocupada por su apariencia envuelta en fina seda y joyas costosas, sin otra ocupación que la de ser una muñeca de porcelana. Otros todavía más negativos creen que la princesa ha muerto, que esto se ha mantenido en secreto para no aterrar más al pueblo, si es que se puede y que la misión actual de Lady Impa es buscar a una chica idéntica a Zelda para que tome su lugar. Y no sé que creer. Nunca conocí a la princesa.

El mercado ya no es el mismo de antes, cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido antes y lo viera ahora sería incapaz de reconocerlo. Mi tía y mis dos primos vinieron a vivir a la villa, lamentablemente, mi tío falleció, uno de los soldados de Ganondorf fue el responsable de eso. Desde que el gerudo tomó el control de todo, esto se volvió un lugar sumamente aterrador, hay muchos Poe, ReDead y demás seres merodeando. No sé si esto tendrá solución.

* * *

><p>Han pasado otros dos años, Lady Impa llegó una noche de tormenta, cuando unos Stalfos nos atacaban. Por fortuna llegó con unos soldados sobrevivientes de la Guardia Real, la elite del difunto Rey. Después de esa noche, varias personas decidieron partir de aquí, incluida mi familia, solo mi padre y yo nos quedamos, ya que todavía podíamos ayudar en algo. Los que partieron fueron escoltados por los miembros de la Guardia Real, Sir Vicent nos prometió a los que nos quedamos que cuidaría de ellos, Lady Impa se quedó con nosotros.<p>

Hacia tanto tiempo que ya nadie salía de la villa por el ambiente que hay en el reino, que sentí miedo por mi familia a pesar de lo que Sir Vicent, mi padre y Lady Impa digan. Solamente Dampé me tranquilizó.

—Pequeño amigo, no pongas esa cara, la Guardia Real no dejara que nada le pase a tu familia —dijo con su voz cada vez más cansada—. Tal vez pienses que contra las fuerzas de Ganondorf no puedan hacer nada, pero piensa que a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros y familiares han muerto, nunca han dejado de pelear, ellos no han perdido las esperanzas.

—Pero yo no soy tan fuerte ni tan valiente como ellos —comento, intentando ser claro con el viejo—. Ellos nos protegen lo mejor que pueden en todo esto, aunque ni todo eso sea suficiente. Es como si ya estuviéramos enterrados en vida y no lo notáramos. Te juró que hay días en que no duermo solo por la sensación de miedo que hay en todo el lugar.

—Ellos defienden a los vivos como nosotros defendemos a los muertos —me contestó solemne—. Tal vez no alcance a ver el final de esta guerra, pero tengo la esperanza que tu si lo logres. Y cuando eso sea, no estés tan viejo como yo.

Fue por esas fechas que hable con Lady Impa, que iba de vez en cuando al cementerio. Al principio pensé que solamente iba a mostrarle su respeto a los muertos y a recordar el pasado, ya que ella ha de haber conocido a varios de los ahí enterrados, en especial si ella es de la villa.

—Me imagino que Dampé te habrá contado alguna historia del cementerio —así empezó su conversación conmigo—. Todas son ciertas, por difícil que sean creerlas, ya he hablado con él y solo ha tenido palabras amables hacía ti. Los dos pensamos que, llegado el momento, serás digno sucesor de Dampé.

—¿En serio creen que yo llegaré ha ser un buen sepulturero? Para empezar, a nadie en mi familia me ha apoyado con esa idea mía —le digo mientras intento ordenar mis pensamientos—. Mi madre siempre decía que debía ser carpintero como mi padre, aunque no he logrado visualizarme trabajando con el jefe de los carpinteros.

—Creo que entiendo el punto de vista de tu madre, ya que no creo que le guste la idea de que su hijo pase más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos —comentó Lady Impa—. Pero yo creo que los muertos no deben ser olvidados en sus sepulcros, ellos también deben de ser respetados, ya que de ellos descendemos y nos dieron lo que tenemos, los Sheika creemos que ignorar a los muertos es ignorar nuestros orígenes. Veo que tu respetas mucho a los muertos, y estás dispuesto no solo ha darles la sepultura que se merecen, si no que también guardar su lugar de reposo.

—Tengo una duda, Lady Impa ¿es cierto qué en este cementerio hay una entrada a un templo de su gente? —No pude quedarme con la duda—. Dampé me dijo que fue usted quien se lo confirmó y que el difunto padre de Dampé quien le contó acerca de esto.

—Es cierto, en este lugar, oculto a la vista de todos, pero a la vez, ante los ojos de cualquiera está el Templo de las Sombras —confirmó la Sheika ante mi—.Por como están las cosas, no dudo que dentro de algún tiempo, se tenga que abrir la puerta del templo. Cuando eso suceda, el héroe habrá despertado y la Princesa regresará a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde.

—¿Entonces la princesa Zelda sigue viva? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Y de que héroe habla? —Preguntó tan rápido que creo que Lady Impa no me ha entendido, pero me ve con una expresión que no sé como definirla.

—Eres un chico muy curioso —comentó, su voz no sonaba enfadada—. Sí, la princesa continua viva, se haya a salvo en el último lugar que Ganondorf buscaría y el héroe del que hablo, es el Legendario Héroe del Tiempo, solo que lamentablemente aun es muy joven para pelear contra Ganondorf, pero falta poco para que él despierte y que pueda cumplir con su destino.

* * *

><p>A pasado otro año, ahora tengo quince años y sigo a la espera del Héroe del Tiempo. A veces pienso que Lady Impa me dijo eso para hacerme sentir especial por tener conocimiento que nadie más tiene, para que tuviera algo a lo que aferrarme. Me gustaría realmente poder conocerlo, ha de ser alguien genial y valiente. Espero que las Diosas no nos hayan abandonado y podamos conocer al héroe que nos salvara.<p>

En momentos así extraño mucho al viejo Dampé, fue hace poco que partió al encuentro de los antepasados. Se fue de manera muy discreta, mientras dormía, todo el mundo piensa que la situación sobrepaso el corazón del viejo sepulturero. Fue especialmente difícil para mí el enterrarlo, él era mi amigo y maestro. En esos momentos mi padre me apoyo bastante, él y sus amigos ignoraron al jefe y construyeron un ataúd especial para Dampé. Mi padre dijo que no esperaba que yo pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte como para soportar lo que acababa de pasar con el que había sido mi maestro.

El día anterior a su muerte, me dijo que ya no tenía nada que enseñarme y que estaba listo para sucederlo. Él había trabajado en el lugar en que sería enterrado, no sé porque tanto misterio y trabajo, sólo dijo que quería asegurar algo. Oficialmente, ahora soy el sepulturero, ya no más aprendiz. A veces siento que mi viejo amigo me ve desde su tumba, y tengo la sensación de que aun hace sus recorridos nocturnos, como si en la muerte no pudiera descansar y los muertos lo obligaran a continuar trabajando.

—Te extraño viejo amigo —digo ante su tumba—. Espero que ahora puedas descansar, después de tanto trabajar y también espero que te hayas podido reencontrar con aquellos que se te adelantaron.

Lady Impa me dijo que había hablado pocos días antes de su fallecimiento con él. Al parecer aun tiene una última misión que cumplir. Él pobre aun trabaja después de muerto. Mientras la termina, su espíritu paseara entre las tumbas, cuidando de mi, ya que me tenía mucho cariño y aun teme por mi seguridad. Siempre creí que realmente fue muy bueno conmigo.

* * *

><p>Otros dos años han pasado, mi padre y los demás carpinteros fueron capturados por las mujeres de la tribu Gerudo hace poco tiempo. Al principio se habían mostrado algo… <em>amables<em>, pero después, al ver que no obtenían la respuesta querida, se los llevaron por la mala. En momentos así no podía estar más asustado: ésas mujeres supieron cuando atacar, ya que cuando lo hicieron, Lady Impa había ido a la Ciudad Goron, ya que había percibido algo raro, inclusive, las nubes de Death Mountain se ven raras. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, pero sabía que la gente de Ganondorf habría atacado la villa cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo, y la tuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la Sheika.

Fueron pasando los días y el ambiente se sentía más tenso que nunca. Lady Impa dijo que los gorones tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Ganondorf y al no acceder someterse a su voluntad, decidió convocar a un antiguo mal: el dragón Volvagia. Al oír que un lugar tan cercano había un dragón, todo el mundo entro en pánico, por más esfuerzos que Lady Impa puso en tranquilizar a la gente. Dijo algo de que el tiempo está por cumplirse y que nuestros problemas tendrán su final. Aunque en esos momentos, nadie ni siquiera hizo el intento por entender las palabras de la Sheika.

La presencia de Dampé seguía ahí. Un día, más bien, casi en la noche vi en el cementerio a un chico de, aparentemente, mi edad, este me dijo que había oído que el sepulturero había muerto y quería presentarle sus respetos, que lo había conocido una vez hacía varios años atrás. Él parecía ser un guerrero fuerte, recuerdo que vestía de verde. Aun no sé bien por qué lo guíe hasta la tumba de Dampé, diciéndole que ahora yo hago su trabajo. Lo deje solo para que estuviera con el viejo. Al día siguiente note algo raro, a la primera, no supe definirlo. La presencia de Dampé seguía ahí, pero más débil, y vi unas marcas raras en su tumba. Lady Impa dijo que la última misión de Dampé estaba terminada, y que si no se marchaba aun, era por el cariño a la gente del lugar.

Comenzamos a creer más en Lady Impa cuando el día menos pensado Death Mountain hizo "erupción", por así decirlo, y sus nubes volvieron a la normalidad. Ese día, nos dijo que el Héroe del Tiempo ya había despertado y ya estaba enfrentándose al mal de Ganondorf, que ya había salvado a los gorones del cruel destino que se cernía sobre ellos. No pude sentirme mejor en mi vida. Era como si nuestra última esperanza llegara a nosotros.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue sintiendo distinto, se decían grandes cosas del Héroe del Tiempo ¡inclusive que podía a viajar en el tiempo! Supongo que de ahí recibe su nombre, pero eso sonaba totalmente increíble. Un día, muy temprano, Lady Impa llegó al cementerio, yo estaba medio adormilado esa vez, me dijo que regresara a mi hogar, que tenía algo que hacer en el templo que estaba ahí, pero pasara lo que pasara, las Diosas nos mantendrían protegidos. Al medio día un chico extraño apareció enfrente del pozo donde hacia varios años Lady Impa encerró a una terrible criatura, por un momento temimos que fuera un sirviente de Ganondorf, hasta que vimos el símbolo en su pecho. En definitiva, era el símbolo de los Sheika.

Unos mechones rubios sobresalían debajo de su capucha, sus ojos rojos intimidaban. Dijo ser Sheik y ser de la misma tribu que Lady Impa y que algo grave pasaba. Al poco tiempo una ola de oscuridad sacudio al pueblo, una tormenta electrica empezó y todo se incendiaba, el miedo nos invadió en esos momentos fue aun más grande que el sentido por la amenaza del dragón maligno. Lo admito, el miedo que esa vez sentí casi me mata, esa no era una tormenta común, Sheik nos dijo que era muy peligroso para nosotros estar afuera de nuestras casas. Que debíamos entrar y no salir. Eso o salir huyendo de la villa. Todo el mundo obedeció, aunque sin entenderle mucho. Yo me asome por una ventana para poder ver lo que pasaba. Había muchos espíritus malignos, muchos Poe, sobrevolando el lugar.

El chico rubio y ropajes verdes de la otra vez volvió aparecer y hablo unos dos minutos con Sheik. Ambos chicos parecían conocerse. En eso algo oscuro que no puedo definir atacó a Sheik y lo levanto por los aires como si fuera una muñeca de trapo para luego aventarlo, lo que haya sido, salió del pozo…

El otro chico parecía que iba a atacar, pero lo único que paso fue que él también fue atacado por lo que salió del pozo. Sheik se le acerco después del ataque al otro rubio. Lo que salió del pozo salió disparado al cementerio. Por más que quisiera alejarlo de ese lugar, no podía hacer nada. Yo solo soy el sepulturero.

Posteriormente, por boca de un goron que había ido a la villa para ver si teníamos algo de información de lo que pasaba en el resto del reino, le contamos lo poco que sabíamos y él nos dijo algo que nos asombró a todos: Link, el guerrero que nos salvo del terrible Bongo Bongo no solo también fue el que salvo a los gorones del Dragón Volvagia (_¡Sí que es valiente el Hermano Link_ había dicho el goron), sino que también ¡Él es el legendario Héroe del Tiempo del que nos habló Lady Impa! Fue muy valiente, en palabras del Goron, al haber ayudado al Gran Jefe Darunia y a Lady Impa al salvarnos de esos monstruos enviados por Ganondorf.

En esos momentos mi mente fue hacia aquél tiempo de mi infancia. Varios de los chicos del lugar decían varias cosas sobre lo que serían en el futuro. Algunos decían que serían soldados del ejército real, incluso miembro de la Guardia Real, y recordé a Sir Vicent y la historia del soldado Alexander. Aquellos niños solían decir que serían guerreros de Hyrule tan grandes que serían nombrados héroes por el rey, les daría una medalla por su valor y tal vez hasta la mano de su hija. Ninguno de ésos niños cumplió ese sueño.

Sé que puedo ser fuerte y valiente, ya que lidio con la muerte a diario, pero yo veo el resultado de batallas, de enfermedades… cuando el sueño de la muerte ya obtuvo otra victima, no veo la muerte a los ojos y la desafió. De seguro en esos momentos me paralizaría. No soy tan valiente. No poseo el corazón de un guerrero templado en varias batallas, creo ser muy diferente a Link.

Casi cuatro días después de la visita del goron recibo la mejor noticias de todas: mi padre y todos los carpinteros que habían sido secuestrados habían sido liberados. Aun estaban en los limites gerudos, pero eran libres. Parece ser que Link fue el que los salvo. Por el mensaje entregado por ese extraño y veloz sujeto de gorra roja, todos menos el jefe estaban en celdas en el fuerte Gerudo y Link entró al fuerte y los salvo uno a uno.

El mensaje decía que dentro de poco los carpinteros regresaran a casa, yo ya quería ver a mi padre. Habían pasado tanto tiempo desde que habíamos sido separados que no podía esperar a que volviera a casa. Teníamos que contarnos tanto que tardaríamos días en callarnos por completo.

Estaba agradecido, le había pedido a las Diosas que permitieran que Link pudiera detener a Ganondorf, yo realmente creía que él era el único que lo lograría. Estoy seguro de que Lady Impa así lo creía, y algo me dice que el viejo Dampé también le brinda su apoyo. No sé que es lo que nos pase en el futuro, pero después de tantos años de vivir con el miedo de lo que podría ocurrir en este, tenía miedo al acostarme y lo tenía al levantarme, el miedo al no saber cuando las hordas de Ganondorf vendrían a matarnos si no acudíamos a rendirnos ante él, cuando nos encontraría tan incomodos como una piedra en el zapato. Sé que soy muy diferente al Héroe del Tiempo, él es un valiente guerrero, yo solo soy el niño en el cementerio.

* * *

><p>¿Alguien se acuerda del niño que se la pasaba en el cementerio durante la parte "infantil" del juego? Ese niño que quería ser como Dampé, a pesar de que este fuese aterrador. No estoy segura de quien es su padre, pero me pareció bien ponerlo como hijo de uno de los carpinteros.<p>

Me imagino que cuando Dampé falleció alguien lo ha de haber enterrado, pudo haber sido el niño, o alguien más de la villa, porque dudo que Dampé se enterrara solito al morir, se puede decir que ese niño fue la voz de lo que pasaba en Villa Kakariko durante el gobierno de Ganondorf, casi no cuento nada de antes, sólo el deseo del niño de ser sepulturero y los demás "posibles niños", ya que no había mucha gente que digamos en el lugar; a parte me imagino que a la madre no le agradaría que a su hijo se le metiera esa idea entre ceja y ceja.

Bueno, si bien es cierto que no volvemos a saber de él durante la parte "adulta" del juego, por varios factores, igual también podía haber estado ahí, o irse de la villa a la muerte del sepulturero, y no sucederlo a su muerte por que era relativamente joven como para hacerlo. Otro fic donde agarro a un personaje secundario y le desarrollo la historia, solo que ahora no le puse nombre al niño, no se me ocurrió uno bueno para este, aunque Sir Vicent volvió a salir por acá.


End file.
